Olivia's Happily Ever After
With the weasels arrested, Ichy turned to stone, and Belladonna gone forever, Wilbur walked over to Fievel and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Fievel!" he smiled. Fievel, Wilbur, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Fievel quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup guided Fievel up the stairs of the tower into Olivia's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same Scottish girl mouse in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Fievel slowly leaned down and kissed the Scottish-British girl mouse gently. He pulled back, and then...Olivia's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Olivia looked up at the Russian-Jewish boy mouse and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Olivia smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Blossom and the two others then became very happy, cheered, and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Wilbur smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Fievel and Olivia. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Basil, Mrs. Brisby, and Papa began to wake up and yawned. Basil looked at Papa and saw that he was still asleep. Basil shook him awake, and Papa began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Papa, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Basil. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Basil, this is the fourteenth century." said Papa. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Basil. Papa said, "Well, to come right to the point, my son Fievel says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Powerpuff Girls then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Fievel and Olivia appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Fievel was now wearing a royal red ball uniform with gold trimming, blue pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Olivia was now wearing her baby blue dress with the matching baby blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace, but without her hair-bow, again. Then Basil and Mrs. Brisby became happy to see their niece. "It's Olivia! She's here!" said Basil. Papa somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His son is with a princess? Then what does his son mean by Scottish-British girl mouse? "And...and Fievel!" said Papa, surprised to see his son with Olivia. Fievel and Olivia approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Basil, Mrs. Brisby, and Papa. Olivia then fondly ran up to her aunt and embraced her for the first time. Mrs. Brisby cried with tears of joy in her eyes. Olivia is now reunited with Basil and Mrs. Brisby after five years. Up on the balcony, the Three Powerpuff Girls smiled happily, with Buttercup sighing with her flippers in her face, Buttercup just looking at Fievel and Olivia, and Bubbles shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Papa approached his son, still confused about the whole Scottish-British girl mouse/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Olivia approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Fievel, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "But, but,..." said Papa. But Fievel and Olivia stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Papa looked at Basil and Mrs. Brisby in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Basil and Mrs. Brisby didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Papa looked up at the balcony and saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup also humming along to the music. Papa shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Fievel and Olivia continued to dance. On the balcony, Bubbles shed a tear, and Blossom heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Bubbles! What's the matter?" Blossom asked the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Blossom, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Blossom smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Blossom saw the color of Olivia's dress, she gasped. It was baby blue instead of pink or green! And so were Olivia's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Baby blue?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them pink, saying, "Pink!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Buttercup also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now pink and said, "Green!" and, therefore, turning them green. "Oh no!" sighed Bubbles, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Fievel and Olivia, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from green to pink and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their baby blue color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Nixcorr26 Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Nixcorr26